Dead or Alive Ultimate Fighter
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: AU. Set in Dead or Alive 5. Kasumi continue her search for her clone Alpha-152 though nothing so far until she was sent by the head of DOATEC, Helena Douglas, to investigate a secret lab and found a young man with the named Shadow being involved in a mysterious project called the Ultimate Lifeform that may change the fate of the world. ShadowxKasumi. Harem. Lemon. Fighting.
1. Chapter 1

**Runaway Ninja finds the Ultimate Lifeform**

"Okay, the info from Helena's sources said that the secret lab should be around here somewhere." A young woman said, looking around inside an abandoned building that is deep in the jungle.

She's a slender, physically-fit and petite young woman with copper-brown hair color tied into a ponytail and amber eyes. She wears a blue-and-white, puff sleeve tunic with swans on the skirt and a sash that holds the Shrouded Moon, thigh-high tabi, sandals with shinguards, hand guards with metal wristbands, and a choker. She also carries a short katana stripe to her waist on the back. Breasts sizes: FF-cup.

"I'm actually surprise to find a place like this here, I must've run pass here a few times and I never notice while being a runaway ninja." The young woman admitted.

"Still, this lab was built by Donovan's men meaning there could be some clues about Alpha -152, if not then I'll just destroy this whole place to the ground." The ninja girl declared as she continues looking around.

Then she heard a ringing noise coming from her right ear, revealing to be an earpiece and she passes on it with two fingers to answer the call.

"_Kasumi, any updates?" _A woman's voice asked through the earpiece.

"Nothing yet, Miss Helen, everything doesn't seem to be out of the ordinary." Kasumi reported.

"_According to the data my sources got, you should find something at one of the corners that is not alive." _Helena informed.

"Something that is not alive? I hope it's not a corpse." Kasumi said as he starts looking at each of the corner in the building until she found one with a small pink flower.

"A flower?" Kasumi said, curious as she touches the flower only to find something odd about it.

"It's plastic…" Kasumi realized and pulls the plastic flower which trigger a clicking sound then the wall opens on her left.

"Miss Helena, I think I found the entrance of the secret lab." Kasumi reported.

"_Be extremely careful, there could be traps to keep out intruders." _Helena warned.

"Understood, I'll report in anything I find." Kasumi replied before walking in the tunnel.

The tunnel is dark at first then lights started turning on all the way to the end leading Kasumi to a large room and finding a single big metal capsule with strange green liquid inside. She also sees some computers around and big screens hanging on the walls, though all of them are off and papers on floor that may hold information about whatever M.I.S.T. was doing here.

"I wonder what they were doing here?" Kasumi asked herself. She spotted one of the papers and picks up one reading what it says.

"Project… Ultimate Lifeform? It would seem they were working on something different than Alpha-152." Kasumi said, looking at the metal capsule upon closer inspection she gasps of seeing a young man inside.

The young man appears to be the same age as Kasumi with tan-peach shinned color and six spiky black hair, four of which curve upwards and two that curve downwards, and red stripes on them. He is wearing a black skintight suit with a circle-like red symbol with two spikes on the top and two more on the bottom, there are also some wires with suction cups on some parts of his body probably use to check for the condition of his body like at a hospital.

"Who is that? Could he be part of this project?" Kasumi asked as she goes to one of the computers hoping that it's still functioning.

Lucky for her, the computer turned on along with others and the big screens on the wall as she looks through the files and took out a hard-drive that was given to her by Helena to gather some data of the secret lab and that it will also send the data its gathering right into the boss lady's computer.

"It would seem that Project Ultimate Lifeform was intended on making a living cure for all diseases even the uncurable ones, and it looks like they were close to success. However, it would seem the whole project was stopped right after that finished it." Kasumi wondered what exactly was M.I.S.T. up to with this living cure plan as she looks back the sleeping young man.

"I wouldn't be surprise if M.I.S.T. took him against his will, the lives they destroyed just for their experiments including my brother. I swear I will put an end to them!" Kasumi angered, remembering how she almost lost her brother before.

"Miss Helena, do you read me?" Kasumi contacted, hoping the secret lab isn't jamming the single.

"_Yes, I read you Kasumi, did you find anything?" _Helena responded.

"This lab doesn't hold anything about Alpha-152, but I found something that might be just as important." Kasumi reported while looking for a button or a switch to open the capsule.

"_Really, what did you find?" _Helena asked.

"I already put in the hard-drive you gave me, it should be sending you the data." Kasumi informed.

"_Hmm, yes, I got it… My, this Project Ultimate Lifeform is certainly something I never thought Donovan would be interest in. Maybe he's searching for a way to become immortal or something." _Helena guessed.

"I'm not sure if that's the case, but whatever they were planning they immediately stopped right after they finished. I even found the one who was the test subject here as well." Kasumi mentioned about the mysterious young man.

"_Really? Is he alright?" _Helena asked worry.

"He looks okay, it would seem the strange green liquid he's is keeping his body in shape despite being abandoned here for who knows how long." Kasumi answered.

"_I see, and I also just got the name of our sleeping prince. His is… Shadow." _Helena revealed the young man's name.

"Shadow, sounds like an odd name for being a living cure." Kasumi commented, then she finally found the button that may open the capsule.

"Miss Helena, I'm going to open the capsule to free him, I'm thinking about bringing him back for questioning." Kasumi said.

"_Let's hope he doesn't try to attack you if he wakes up now, just be caution of this one. We don't know if he even knows anything about Donovan or M.I.S.T.'s plans." _Helena stated.

"Maybe so, but he any know what the purpose of Project Ultimate Lifeform was." Kasumi said.

"_Very well, and the hard-drive has finished downloading all the data that lab has, I'll have a helicopter to come pick you up when you are done." _Helena said.

"Thank you, Miss Helena." Kasumi thanked before hanging up.

The moment she presses the button, red lights starts flashing all around the room with a loud alert siren going off as all the screens blink the word "ALERT" and the green liquid in the capsule is being drain out from the bottom into the hole like a toilet being flush after being used. After the capsule is completely empty, the wires holding Shadow lowers him down gentle laying him on the floor and they come off as a door opens in front of Kasumi giving her the chance to dash into the capsule to check on Shadow herself.

"Okay, now let's get out of here." Kasumi said as she picks up the sleeping test subject carrying him over her shoulder and make her way to the tunnel.

But she stops right when she was about to enter the tunnel again getting a bad feeling that danger is approaching to her and Shadow fast, she turns around to see another door is opening on the other side and red lights shines from within the darkness. Then they all pop out revealing themselves to be robotic monkeys as they screech wildly as they lock on to Kasumi scanning her to be an intruder and they are program to destroy all intruders.

"So much for getting out easy…" She looked at the sleeping Shadow, worry that fighting them while protecting him could be difficult. Gently putting him down leaning his back on the wall of the tunnel.

**(Music-Purity: Dead or Alive 5 Kasumi's Theme)**

"You stay right here, this won't take long." Kasumi said as she ready herself in her fighting stance then charge the robot monkeys.

The robot monkeys screech louder, and they all charge to Kasumi in groups though that didn't matter to the Runaway Ninja girl as she elbow-punch the first one sending flying and crashing the others behind it, she dodges a punch and kick from two by ninja-teleport away letting them hit each other instead. Then Kasumi reappears above some and dives toward one robot monkey smashing its head with her feet, she blocks an incoming punch with her arm then counter with a strong spin-kick to the head. Three robot monkey charge straight at her for a combining assault to overpower her with few numbers, but the ninja girl proven them wrong as she is able to block and dodges their strikes until she sees an opening which she palm-strike one in the face then she split-kick the two's head off. The brown-haired girl quickly blocks a drop kick from one and pushes it aside to throw a powerful upper cut, she dashes to two with quick strikes that knocks them away, and kick one in the chest then backflip to send it crashing to one of the big screens. She notices five robot monkeys climbing up the wall and jump at her, so she jumps toward them spinning around fast as she pulls out her katana slicing them into pieces, then she three noticing Shadow and tries to go over to him.

"No!" Kasumi shouted as she threw her katana at the robots piercing through all three of them as the sword impales itself to a wall.

Just as Kasumi was about to land from the backflip, one metal primate grabs her legs and slams her to the ground face first, but she quickly recovers and threw a kunai at the head making it let go and she kicks it away. As soon as she got back up, she fends off against four monkey bots back to back, she quickly punches one in the chest, elbow strike in the second, straight kick to the third, and she backflip grabbing the fourth one's head and twisting it rip its head off. Kasumi saw two coming at her from both sides, so she teleported away as they attacked each other.

**(Music End)**

However, when Kasumi reappears one grabbing both her arms and legs then pins her to the ground to prevent her from moving anymore as she struggles to break free, but then a dozen robot monkeys started dog pile on her while some are kicking on the side as Kasumi's groans in pain.

Kasumi tries to mustard the strength to break free from the pile that's on top of her, but they were just too many of them to even get up on her knees. She looks through the monkeys to see Shadow leaning against the wall where she left him as Kasumi knows that deep down Kasumi can feel that Shadow has also suffered lose mostly because of M.I.S.T. and she wants to help him.

Then her eyes widen when she saw one of the monkey bots running to toward Shadow probably to put him back into the big capsule.

"SHADOW?!" Kasumi shouted out his name.

The instant Kasumi said Shadow's name, just as the robot monkey was about to touch him, Shadow's eyes finally opens revealing them to be red eyes and are faintly glowing.

Kasumi thought about using every last of her chi to power through the monkeys though this may leave to empty and exhausted to fight, hopefully she can still help Shadow leave this place, but before Kasumi could put her plan into motion. The monkey bot that was after Shadow is sending flying pass the pile with a broke face and suddenly something bright and red smashes through all the monkey bots that were on top of Kasumi setting her free.

Kasumi is surprised that something had just save her life from the beating she was getting, then she looks around to see all the robot monkeys are getting destroyed by a blinding speed black-red blur in a few short seconds. Kasumi wasn't sure what's going on, but she quickly realizes something and look at the tunnel to find Shadow is not there anymore which can only mean one thing.

"This… this is Shadow's doing." Kasumi surprised, she now sees Shadow standing right in front of her while looking down at her as there is nothing left but broken and pieces of the robot monkeys everywhere.

Kasumi never knew that Shadow could have power like this, moving faster than she can barely keep track and strength to smashes through the bots with ease, she thought that Shadow was supposed to be a living cure, but it looks like Shadow did the opposite when he was dealing with those monkey robots.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked, speaking out his first words in a long time.

"Oh, my name is Kasumi, I was sent to this laboratory to investigate then I found you here." Kasumi explained.

"…How long was I in here for?" Shadow asked again as he looks around.

"I don't know, but you don't have to worry about being in here anymore, Shadow." Kasumi assured that Shadow will have his freedom.

"Shadow… is that my name?" Shadow asked which shocks Kasumi.

"Yes, your name was in the data here and said that you were a test subject a project called the Ultimate Lifeform." Kasumi said.

"Project… Ultimate Lifeform… what the hell is that supposed be?" Shadow asked, being more confused now.

"Shadow, do you really not remember anything from your time here or before that?" Kasumi asked.

"No, all I remember is my name, and the rest are just blanks." Shadow said, scratching his head.

"Oh, I see…" Kasumi said.

"(This isn't good, if he doesn't remember anything about M.I.S.T. then we're at a dead-end and Shadow doesn't have anywhere as well.)" Kasumi thought worried for the young man, fearing he has lost everything in his life including who he once was.

But what Kasumi doesn't know is that meeting Shadow here and waking him up is the start of something big that's going to happen in the world and Shadow will most likely be at the very certain as he too will find out more about himself and the power he wields.

* * *

**KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Alright, this is a new crossover story of two of our favorite video game series Sonic and Dead or Alive in honor of the newest release game: Dead or Alive 6 and here Shadow will be the main character, but he's human in this story unlike his hedgehog counterpart though he will have some of the same abilities as the story will be set on Dead or Alive 5 as Kasumi is still searching for her clone. Shadow has lost his memories having no recollection of himself except for his name, he'll have to search the world for any clues about his past with some help with Kasumi along the way to learn what happened to him, and also getting himself a harem too.**

**The world will soon know the name Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform and the Ultimate Fighter of Dead or Alive!**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Ultimate Agent of DOATEC**

"Now this is very interesting, this boy is unlike anything I have seen, he wasn't just a test subject for the Ultimate Lifeform project, but he was also quite strong as a little child beating three grown man all by himself." Helen gasped upon reading further of the data she got from Kasumi.

Helen has an upper-class appearance. She is of average height. She has long blonde hair that reaches down past her waist, styled with segmented bangs that frame her face, and is tied into a low ponytail with a black lacy bow and has blue-green eyes. She wears a Blue-and-gold tailcoat with a teal blue vest, matching shorts with lace, a pair of sandal boots, and silver dangle earrings. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"Just what exactly was Donovan up with this project?" Helen asked herself as she always knew the man has dangerous plans for the word though can never figure them out soon.

It has been two years since the epic battle at the Dead or Alive 4 tournament, Donovan and MIST were planning on to create living weapons with all the skills of every martial artist who entered the tournament, including two ninja clans she knows and are allies with. Although, Kasumi is also ninja but is a runaway ninja since she broke one of the important rule of her village because she wanted to search for her brother Hayata, since then she's been called a traitor by her own village even from her own half little sister Ayane. But that didn't bother her a bit for as she is too focus on finding the man who would used her own brother for a sick experiment years ago and wants revenge for that. They also found out that MIST have created a clone of Kasumi herself and the clone is called Alpha-152 was her sole purpose was supposed be the ultimate fighter and to be a great weapon for DOATEC, but the plan failed after the Mugen Tenshin clan invaded DOATEC's headquarters.

Two years since that fateful night and they have not heard any word about MIST, but they know better that they're planning something big and Kasumi is on the hunt for Alpha-152 because she believes it's her responsibility to end her since she was made by Kasumui's DNA.

"Hmm, it would them they did more than just made him a living cure for disease." Helen noticed another part in the file that Shadow is also a strong fighter, said to be the strongest in the world.

There are even video recordings of the time during the project clicking them to see just how strong this Shadow boy is, she watches some scientists in the video and the screen shows Shadow which Helen admits that he's a fine looking young man, she became shock when she saw Shadow running up a building at such high speed that he got to the top in a second as the building in the video was the Burj Dubai in Dubai. That's over 2700 feet high, and she also saw Shadow is also very strong as he is able to lift a 6000-pound car like it was nothing, and the next one show him training in martial arts against some robot monkeys.

"It would seem they gave their "Ultimate Lifeform" some enhance physical abilities to hold and training to hold himself in a fight. Probably didn't want anything to happen to him if the worst were to come." Helen guessed as she watches the last video recorded of the project.

"_To anyone is watching this, my name is Professor Gerald Robotnik and I'm dead by the time you're seeing this. You probably have already seen the data and videos of Shadow's progress with his power and at the final stage of the test, I have learned a terrible truth."_ An old man with an oversize gray mustache said, he also has blood going down from his head over his right eye and bloodstain on his white coat.

"_It all started when my granddaughter named Maria got very sick with an uncurable disease, I tried everything I got with some doctor friends but nothing we tried works and I was slowly losing hope. That was when this man claimed to be a leader from a group called MIST appeared."_ Professor Robotnik explained and paused at the last part.

"Donovan." Helen muttered, already guessing how Donovan manipulate this old man who only wanted to help his granddaughter.

"_This man named Donovan said that he can give us all the resources and data we need to create something that will cure all uncurable diseases and shown me the lab, I was impressed by the technology they have and seeing it was something I needed for Maria, I took the job unknowingly giving my soul to that blasted devil." _Professor Robotnik angered.

"_When project "Ultimate Lifeform" started, Donovan brought us a strange corpse that was once a powerful demon and want to use it to make a living cure, it was strange at first, but I didn't care for I was only focusing on curing Maria. He wanted us to study it first before we could move on the living test subjects, and it would seem the body was amazing as I knew this would be the key to curing Maria." _Professor Robotnik excited a little as a picture of the demon corpse is shown.

"A demon corpse, huh? Looks like I'll need to inform Ryu about this." Helen advised herself as she knows a certain ninja who deals with the supernatural.

"_After two weeks of studying, I was able to understand it and Donovan came in bringing in a, orphan young boy named Shadow, I wasn't really sure about using a child for the project, but that's when I saw the boy strong than the average 10-year-old. Plus, he was told by Donovan that this project would make him the strongest fighter in the world." _

"That disgraceful man, bringing in a child who had nowhere else to go, he would use anything to get his way." Helen angered.

"_We first trained the boy for six years and we inject the demon cells into him though we were afraid Shadow wouldn't make it and be destroyed by the demon's power, but surprisingly he not only survives but he also has complete control over the power too. It only took him one year to master the power he calls it Chaos and another year to become stronger, but that was when Donovan came revealing his true colors and intention for Shadow to become a dangerous living weapon than a cure." _Professor Robotnik said with a sad regretful face then a video show of Shadow killing the soldiers while destroying some parts of the lab.

"_He came in with a bunch soldiers armed with gun and said that we have outlived our service, the soldiers shot every last one of down including my beloved granddaughter as Shadow was about to test his power to cure her. It was then Shadow went on a rampage after witnessing Maria's death and nearly destroyed the lab, I was able to calm him down, but Donovan managed to escape, and I suffered very badly." _Professor Robotnik suddenly coughed out blood.

"_I only have enough time to record this message hopefully to anyone who are enemies to Donovan and MIST, I placed Shadow inside a large capsule in another room which I'm sure it'll be found as I also discovered that the demon cells have slow down his aging majorly, so 10 years will like one year for him. And Shadow, if you're watching this video then I want to say I'm sorry for dragging you into an old fool's selfish dream, when you wake up promise me and Maria that you will use your powers for good and help the world. And when you meet Donovan, make that bastard pay for his sins against the world." _Professor Robotnik begged as tears began streaming down from his eyes and now put on a small smile.

"_I've always saw you as my own grandchild like with Maria, you two get along so well and if I was the one who found you instead of Donovan, maybe I could've adopted you in the family. Just know this I will always love as family and I know Maria would feel the same way. This is Professor Gerald Robotnik, signing off for the final time." _Professor Robotnik said with a brave face before the screen went black.

Hele is feeling sad that such a kind old man like Robotnik was being used by Donovan to create something that he wanted to cure his granddaughter only to die along with him and some other scientists and Shadow was at the certain of them all also being used by MIST just to get themselves a living weapon for them to use however they please. She feels both sadness and anger of what happened back then as tears start flowing down from her closed eyes and drip on her desk.

"Donovan, I swear I will make you pay for this and all the lives you caused them to suffer. I promise you will answer for your crime." Helen clenched her hands together with determination in her eyes.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in." Helen called out.

Soon a young short girl with a small frame, she's actually older than her childish appearance. She has blonde, bottom-length hair that's held up in twin-pigtails (Her hair is possibly much longer due to the fact that she seems to wrap up the base of her twintails) with black ribbons and has dark blue eyes. She wears a black-and-white, Gothic Lolita dress with a red bow on the back, matching sleeves, a set of belts around her legs, platform boots, and a pair of gloves. Breasts sizes: A-cup.

"Hello, Miss Helen, I hope I wasn't interrupting you with your work." The girl said.

"No, it's alright Marie, I was just finish looking over the important data Kasumi sent me." Helen said.

"Speaking of Kasumi, she just arrived and brought a guy with her, should I let him in too?" Marie asked. Helen knew the guy is probably Shadow coming here with Kasumi.

"Yes, let them in." Helen nodded.

"Okay, you guys can come in now." Marie said letting Kasumi and Shadow enter Helen's office and close the door before leaving.

"Welcome back, Kasumi and I welcome you to my ship, Shadow. I am Helena Douglas, Director and CEO of DOATEC." Helen welcomed the two.

"You know who I am?" Shadow asked.

"Only through the flies I read through, project Ultimate Lifeform must've been a tough time for you." Helen comforted him.

"I guess it was, maybe." Shadow shrugged causing the head woman confusion.

"Shadow lost his memories; he was no recollection of his past with the project or any the time before that." Kasumi explained.

"I see, it must've been when you calmed down from the rampage mentioned in the data and sleeping for three years in that capsule." Helen theorized.

"And I also read that your aging process have slowed down because of your power when you were 16, that would make any men jealous." Helen joked a little.

"Did you find anything else on the data?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes, the project was funded by MIST as we suspected and the scientist who runs the project was a man named Professor Gerald Robotnik." Helen answered.

"Robotnik? Uh, the name does feel familiar somehow but nothing else really." Shadow said then suddenly he felt a strange headache.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Kasumi asked concern for him.

Shadow feels a little ringing in his head and started seeing something that coming from deep inside his head.

**(Flashback)**

_He sees himself running through the hallway and looks back to see a young girl running with him while holding hands, he turns around a little see soldier-looking men chasing after them and firing their guns at them._

_Then he looks back at the scared girl as a gunshot was heard in the background._

"_MARIA?!" Shadow yelled before everything went blank._

**(Flashback End)**

"Ma… Maria?" Shadow confused of what was he just saw.

"(Maria? That's the name of Professor Robotnik's granddaughter, did Shadow just remember her when I mentioned Robotnik?)" Helen thought asked herself.

"The name Maria is the granddaughter of Professor Robotnik, you were to become a living cure to help heal her uncurable disease and it looked like you two were close." Helen explained.

"So, I know that girl, yet I can't remember a single thing about her." Shadow said.

"Please try not to force yourself to remember, it may take time for your memories to return." Helen advised.

"What about the data we found, can't we just show him that?" Kasumi suggested, maybe the data could jog some memories in Shadow.

"Hmm, we could show it to him, but I don't think"

"Watch out!" Shadow shouted as he quickly got behind Helen and kicked a kunai away sticking it to a wall.

"What?" Kasumi confused.

"Hmm, I was hoping to kill the woman while receiving the data you got from the destroyed lab in the jungle, but it looks like you have sharp instinct, Shadow." A man said revealing himself to be a skinny man holding a flash-drive in his hand.

"He got the data!" Helen gasped.

"Donovan send his regard. Hope you have a nice day." The skinny man jumped through the window and makes an epic landing on the dock.

"We have to stop him!" Helen worried.

"Right, I'll go after you wait here with-wait, where's Shadow?" Kasumi shocked that Shadow isn't with them anymore and realize as they look down.

"Hmm, you're a lot faster than I thought." The skinny ninja man said as he looks up seeing Shadow with his arms cross already down here before him thanks to his superspeed.

"When Victor Donovan asked me for this mission, I did sense some fear in him about he mentioned about a project he was apart of." He mentioned.

"Yeah, Helen said that he wanted me as his ultimate weapon." Shadow said.

"Yes, but now I see an empty shell of the former man and doesn't please me one bit."

"Perhaps I should put you out of your" The skinny ninja man never finished his sentence because Shadow was already behind him and kicked the man away over a couple dozen feet.

Before the skinny ninja man could touch the ground again, Shadow ran in front of him and punch him across the face before going for a powerful uppercut that sent him flying right back into Helen's office as he crashed into a wall. The ninja guy is unconscious from the moment Shadow uppercut him.

"Got him." Shadow said as he speeds back to the girls.

"Well, that was quick." Kasumi impressed of Shadow's way of handling the guy.

"Indeed, even with your memory loss you're still remember how to fight. How about you come work for me." Helen suggested as she took the flash-drive of data from the ninja guy.

"I believe this belongs to you; you can look at it if you feel like it." Helen handed Shadow the flash-drive.

"You sure?" Shadow asked.

"You have proven yourself that you can be trusted." Helen said.

"I only did it because I though it would make Kasumi sad." Shadow explained making Kasumi shock with a little blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, then you wouldn't mind working with Kasumi to hunt down MIST and bring their evil down for good. After, they're the ones who took Marie away." Helen said.

Shadow thought about it as he looks at the flash-drive, this MIST group were the ones that created him and now he's gonna use this power they gave him against them. Plus, he gets to be partner with Kasumi since she's the only person he could trust as she woke him up from the lab and maybe he can trust Helen too who has a grudge against MIST and this Donovan guy.

"I'm in." Shadow answered serious.

"I'm please to hear, we have a lot of work to do." Helen smiled as she has now gained a new alley to help fight against MIST.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Shadow is now a new agent of DOATEC working for the lovely Helen Douglas as this journey will be making some new memories while looking back on the old ones from the flash-drive full of all the data the skinny ninja guy was gonna steal. Now we can begin the start of Dead or Alive 5 as Shadow's big adventure with Kasumi can begin as they will search for any traces of MIST and its leader Donovan.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting and Working with an Odd Fighter**

Shadow is standing outside on the dock of the Freedom Survivor ship, looking at the sea as he thinks about his sudden new life that has just started about a week ago ever since he as found in that lab by Kasumi and fought against an assassin from this MIST group that made him this way in the first place. He has so many questions about himself, like what was his life like before being taken by MIST, did he ever had any friends or families back then, or if he ever had a life like a normal person to begin with, the only thing Shadow can remember is one name of a girl he used to know.

"Maria…" Shadow said to himself.

"Hey Shadow, are you doing okay?" Kasumi asked as she walks up to him.

"Yeah, just getting some fresh air." Shadow answered.

"So, has Helen found anything about MIST yet?" Shadow asked.

"No, she hasn't found anything yet and I hope she'll find "her" soon too." Kasumi said.

"Her? Who's that?" Shadow asked.

"…A clone, a clone of myself made by Donovan to create the ultimate fighting weapon to do his bidding, I felt responsible for that and I must be the one to destroy her once and for all." Kasumi explained.

"Wow, you certainly got a lot on your plate, but you really think you can defeat someone who is basically you in every way or perhaps better?" Shadow asked worry.

"I have to, the battle with the clone who is named Alpha-152 is my fight alone, no one else must fight in my battles." Kasumi stated.

"If you say so but know this that I will step in if things get too much for you to handle." Shadow promised.

"Oh, okay…" Kasumi said and looks away to hide her blush.

"Excuse me, Kasumi, Shadow." A soldier called out running up to them.

"Lady Helen has requested you two to her office." The solider reported.

Kasumi and Shadow look at each other knowing that Helen might've found something about MIST and what they've been doing lately.

**(Helen's Office)**

"Shadow, Kasumi, so glad you two can make it." Helen greeted.

"You got something for us?" Shadow asked.

"I do." Helen pressed a button on the keyboard of her desk and show a map with red dots in separate locations.

"Some of my men from DOATEC have spotted what they believed to be some involvement with MIST in two separate locations, I want you two to split up to those locations and find out if they are true." Helen briefed.

"Do you think Alpha-152 might be at one of those locations?" Kasumi asked.

"That I don't know, I lost contact with those men a while ago. I fear something must've happen to them." Helen said.

"Kasumi, you will be checking out the location in Mexico while Shadow, you will be going to the Amazon jungle. If MIST is involve then we need to stop them now." Helen stated.

"Alright, we'll be leaving immediately." Shadow turned around heading out of the office.

"Hold it, Shadow." Helen called out stopping the dark edgy boy.

"I'm actually sending someone to accompany you on this mission, I believe he will help you." Helen informed that she's assigning a partner for Shadow on this mission.

"Is he a strong fighter?" Shadow asked curious.

"He's strong in his own way." Helen hinted though Shadow wasn't sure she was being serious or not.

**(Helicopter Hanger)**

"Okay, so the guy I'm supposed to meet with should be here with the helicopter by now." Shadow said as he looks around for the helicopter.

Shadow waited at the hanger for a few minutes until he feels the winds blowing on him a little harder than usual, he looks up seeing a helicopter with the DOATEC logo on it. The helicopter makes the landing on the hanger and the rotor stops, then the door open revealing himself to Shadow as he jumps out making an entrance.

"Yo, what's up dude!" The man greeted.

He is a black man wearing a black blazer with a handkerchief in his breast pocket, an argyle pattern sweater vest, a blue-and-white shirt, a red necktie, bright red pants, and deep brown formal shoes. He also wears a grey cap, gold wristwatch, and a pair of tinted sunglasses.

"So, you're the new man Helen told me about? Got to say, you're a bit edgy than I expected." The black man commented.

"And you're suppose to be the partner Helen set up for me?" Shadow asked, already getting annoy with this guy.

"That's me, the name's Zack and I'm the guy who's gonna get you where you need to go!" Zack said almost like he's raping.

"Let just get this over with." Shadow said shoving Zack aside.

"Okay, okay, this guy could use a few lessons in patients." Zack whispered as he follows Shadow into the helicopter.

**(Later)**

The two are about 25 minutes away to the location where the MIST men are believed to be there, Shadow have been quiet for most of the trip while Zack try to start up a conversation though nothing came out so far until Shadow finally ask a question he's been wondering for some time.

"So, how exactly did you end up working for Helen?" Shadow asked.

"Well, I was just a fighter like some people as I entered the Dead or Alive tournament." Zack mentioned.

"Dead or Alive?" Shadow asked.

"It's a big fighting tournament where all the strong fighters gather from around the world to fight and see who is the strongest. I was fighting on one or two of those tournaments back then until two years ago something big happened and now, I'm working for Helen to help make her company great for everyone to trust." Zack explained.

"What happened two years ago?" Shadow asked curious.

"There was this big fight probably after the Fourth Dead or Alive involving Kasumi and few of her ninja friends along with Helen to take down Donovan, but it looks like he's still kicking and up to his dirty tricks on trying to take over the world." Zack said.

"So, Kasumi know some ninjas, interesting." Shadow commented.

"Yeah, man, didn't she tell you? Kasumi came from ninja clan that is ruled by her older brother Hayate, but I guess she's no longer a part of that since she's not a runaway ninja." Zack mentioned.

"I take it she did something her clan didn't like." Shadow guessed.

"Yeah, something about being forbidden to leave the village without permission or whatever and she's being hunted down by her own little sister, but at least Kasumi doesn't let that get her down." Zack said.

"Right…" Shadow knew that Kasumi is focusing on finding her clone and wonder if he'll ever meet her family along the journey, and then he heard a beeping sound.

"Oh, sweet! We're here, I'll land this baby and we'll get to the rest of the way on foot." Zack excited.

**(Amazon Jungle)**

Shadow and Zack walk through the jungle pushing away the giant leaves as they make their way to the location of where MIST is if it's true or not, Zack has been making some complains about the bugs getting all over him but he's been behaving well enough for Shadow not to kick him between the legs.

After a twelve-mile walk, they finally made it to the location and are shock of what they're seeing.

"No way, there are MIST men here." Zack shocked seeing few MIST soldiers looking around.

"What do you think they're doing here?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know, it looks like they're looking for something important." Zack pointed out and then spotted someone.

"Oh man, and it looks like she is here too." Zack pointed at a woman.

The woman has white hair and gray eyes. She wears a white business suit with a blouse worn under the suit, red high heels with metal toes, and a silver armor ring on her left index finger. She also wears a pair of black sunglasses. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"You know her?" Shadow asked.

"Oh yeah, she's Christie and she's one nasty bitch. Top world assassin and top agent for Donovan, she nearly killed Helen a few times and she enjoys playing with her prey before finishing them off." Zack shivered as he explains about Christie.

"Come on, people, Donovan is expecting to find something here and I would not rather back empty handed." Christie ordered the soldiers.

"Guess it's time to make them leave." Shadow glared.

"What are you" Zack never finished his sentence when Shadow use his superspeed to attack all the MIST soldiers knocking them down except for the Christie.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected." Christie smirked, not feeling scared of Shadow's present.

"Whatever it is you're looking for; I won't let you get your hands on it." Shadow stated.

"Really, I'll admit you certainly made quick work on these boys. Perhaps you can entertain me a little." Christie said before getting into her fighting stance.

"If you think you can take me on then bring it on." Shadow taunted getting in his fighting stance.

**(Music: Jungle Danger Theme, Dead Island)**

Shadow charge first to land the first punch on the white-haired woman only for her to react in time to catch the fist and flip him over her shoulder, Shadow lands on his feet and spins around for a roundhouse kick though Christie blocks it but the force behind the kick was strong enough to push her back a few feet.

"Hmm, you're strong. I like strong men." Christie licked her lips.

"Let how you'll like my speed like I did earlier." Shadow said before blitzing around Christie.

Shadow lands some punches and kicks on Christie before she could react as her sunglasses were knocked right off her face and sent flying toward a tree, she manage to recover quick enough to see Shadow coming at her with a straight kick and duck under the attack with quick strike to the stomach that sent him back a little. Christie didn't stop there as she dash toward the dark boy with thrust-hand strikes as Shadow parry them off though she grabs his right arm and pulls him close for a knee-kick to the chest.

"You know, if you weren't so cute, I might actually fall for you." Christie whispered in Shadow's ears which made him blush a bit, but he remains focus on the fight as unleash his red aura shockwave to push Christie away.

"Oh, aren't you full of surprises." Christie chuckled.

"Trust me, I'm just getting started." Shadow stated before using his superspeed again, only this time he's going faster.

He runs around and attacks Christie on all sides while slowly lifting her feet off the ground during the assault until Shadow stop right in front of her, giving her his most intense stare before delivering a powerful kick that sent her crashing on the metal truck making it bend a little and the windows shattered.

**(Music End)**

"Alright, woman, start talking; what is MIST looking for all the way out here?" Shadow demanded holding Christie by the collar of her shirt.

"Hehe, oh darling, why rush things when you can simply enjoy the moment." Christie said as she places a hand on Shadow's cheek.

"Besides, our fun has only just begun." Christie stated before throwing down a smoke bomb that blinded Shadow for a moment.

When the smoke clears, he is surprise that Christie has managed to escape and leaving only her business shirt still in his hands and when he heard a helicopter noise, he turns around looking up to see Christie riding another helicopter that is probably owned by MIST as she blew a kiss to him before closing the door as the MIST helicopter leaves the area.

"Okay, didn't see that coming." Shadow admitted and see Zack dragging two MIST soldiers toward him.

"Man, I never thought I see the day that Christie would get push around like that. You really are something special, man." Zack complimented of Shadow's skills.

"Thanks, I take you took care those two." Shadow guessed seeing the soldiers are unconscious.

"Yep, and three more tried to shoot you while you were dealing with Christie, but good old Zack here caught them in the act and gave them the beat down they'll never forget." Zack bragged and whines in pain a bit as he holds his side.

"You okay?" Shadow asked concern.

"Yeah, just a punch in the gut from one of the soldiers. Oh yeah, I managed to get one of the soldiers to talk, apparently they're were here looking for some sort of blueprint." Zack informed.

"Blueprint, for what?" Shadow confused.

"The soldiers didn't really know; all they were told is that the blueprint they were looking for is supposed to be a super weapon that could destroy the world or something. It's freaky if you ask me." Zack explained.

"Let's hope they didn't find this blueprint." Shadow glared at the direction where Christie's helicopter flew off wondering what MIST is up to.

"Well, nothing we can do about it now. We better get back and report this to Helen." Zack pointed out as he walks back to the helicopter.

Shadow's instincts are telling him that this is more than it seems, that this super weapon might be more dangerous than he can imagine. He'll have to prepare himself for whatever danger MIST is bringing to the world and avenge Maria for what they did to her, even though he doesn't remember Maria much except for her death, he knew they had a connection and MIST took that away from him. He knew deep down that he would not rest until Donovan, MIST, and all those scum who took everything from him will pay for what they did.

**(With Christie)**

"I have to admit, Donovan, that Shadow boy really showed me a good time." Christie talked to her boss over the phone.

"_Did you find what we were looking for?" _Donovan asked.

"Ha! That boy didn't even suspect that I already found the blueprint right here." Christie pulled out a hard drive out of her breasts.

"_Good, with that blueprint, we'll be able to find the location of the super weapon that Doctor Gerald Robotnik hid all those years ago." _Donovan smirked.

"And if that Shadow boy try to get in our way again?" Christie asked.

"_It doesn't matter, do whatever you want with him as you wish. Not even Shadow the Ultimate Lifeform will be able to stop this with the super weapon under my control." _Donovan declared.

"Well very, talk to you later." Christie hanged up the phone and relax on her sit.

"Hmm, we're going to have so much fun together… Shadow." Christie said as she looks out the window thinking about Shadow and the "fun" they'll have together when they meet again.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**It looks like MIST is trying to find some kind of super weapon and Christie got them the first piece of finding the thing and may have found herself something else to enjoy, like falling for Shadow even though they're enemies. Shadow will have to be careful around that snake woman otherwise he might fall for her charms, and hope you enjoy having Zack in the chapter seeing he's funny and a strong fighter in his own rights.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Street Fighting Rage in the Big Apple**

Shadow is seen inside a large white empty room meditating to train his mind to be ready for any sort of mind tricks or to rely on his instinct when he brain can't prosper things normal, quietly setting his mind on only himself and appears to be waiting for something to happen though nothing so far as Shadow continue to meditate.

Until Kasumi drop from the ceiling and ran up to Shadow from behind at blinding speed with a kunai in one hand then suddenly disappeared into a few sakura petals and reappeared in front of Shadow swinging her arm with the kunai right toward Shadow's face, but he instantly shot his eyes open and jump above Kasumi. Shadow rolls flip forward for a drop kick to the head as Kasumi quickly moves back to let the kick hit the floor, Shadow charge with a punch that Kasumi blocks with her arm and the two engage in close combat as they counter and dodge each other's strikes. Shadow move around Kasumi grabbing her arm with one hand and her waist with the other to throw her across the floor and follow her as he jumps high and strike her with a dive punch only that Kasumi use her ninja teleport to dodge the attack. She appears several feet behind Shadow and start throwing her shurikens at Shadow, he saw them coming and ran fast to dodge them and manage to grab at least three and throw them at the other shurikens to stop a few each. Kasumi ran in the opposite direction to meet with Shadow as they clash their fist creating a shockwave from the collision, Kasumi jump a little to throw a roundhouse kick to Shadow's head but he reacted enough to grab her leg and slams her to the floor though she managed to stop herself with her arms as her face is an inch away from making contact to the floor. Kasumi twirls her body around forcing Shadow to let go of her leg and dodge the upside-down spinning kicks before setting herself upright and charge at Shadow with some punches and kicks while Shadow counters them with his own and kick Kasumi in the stomach pushing her ten feet away.

Kasumi look down with a hand on her stomach where Shadow strike feeling the pain though kept her strong face as she ready herself for one last attack, Shadow ready himself for that as well looking like a runner waiting for the signal to start the race. They stare at each for a moment or two, one of the shuriken Kasumu threw earlier piece a wall and fell off hitting the floor, the two charge at each other at blinding speed going pass each other.

Five second pass and Kasumi fell on one knee while Shadow stood up strong with his arms cross and his eyes close.

"Well done, Shadow, you're getting better with your fighting skills every day." Kasumi complimented as she gets up.

"Thanks, I still feel strange that I know how to fight like that and knowing better of how to control my superspeed too." Shadow said, walking to one corner grabbing two bottles of water and toss one to Kasumi who caught it.

"I believe it must be you're a born fighter with talented fighting skills even before being experimented on by MIST which will be use against them." Kasumi stated knowing Donovan will be defeated by her and the boy he tried to turn him into a living weapon.

"Yeah, probably…" Shadow said, not sure if that's case yet he feels it's true from Kasumi's words.

"I hope you mind me asking this of you, but do know any other ninjas? Maybe a clan of sort?" Shadow asked curious which causes Kasumi to be sad for a moment.

"…I used to belong to a ninja, along with my older brother, Hayate, and my young half-sister, Ayane." Kasumi revealed.

"Hair-sister?" Shadow wondered about that.

"We have the same mother, but Ayane's father is an evil man and a rogue ninja, Raidou. Because of that, Ayane was mistreated by the clan for most of her life and I try to be there for her, but she grew to hate me a little. And Hayate was challenged by Raidou and was defeated leaving him in a critical state, Hayate was supposed to be the new leader of the clan, but because of his injuries I was named the next leader without any knowledge of the incident." Kasumi explained.

"I bet they were desperate to find a leader after the old one passed away, right?" Shadow guessed; Kasumi nodded.

"They thought Hayate wouldn't recover, it was then Ayane told me what happened, and I decided to go after Raidou to avenge Hayate by killing him. But that would also mean leaving the village without permission and becoming a nukenin, a runaway shinobi, and marked for death. Just when Ayane tried to stop me, Christie saved me, and she told me about Raidou participating in the Dead or Alive tournament." Kasumi mentioned.

"Dead or Alive?" Shadow confused.

"It's a fighting tournament where all the best fighters come to see who is the strongest. Anyway, I entered the tournament to fight against Raidou, I won the whole and fighting Raidou was difficult, especially when Raidou had his body enhanced, but I was able to beat him with some help from a ninja from another clan, Ryu Hayabusa." Kasumi recalled how tough that battle was back then.

"Avenging your brother must've felt good." Shadow commented.

"It was, but my victory was short-lived when I was kidnapped by Donovan and the man was in charged of the DOATEC at the time, Fame Douglas who was Helen's father, and Donovan. They experimented on me which would lead to the clone I told you about, I was able to get out of there because of Ryu and learned that Hayate was taken for experiments too, I went to rescue him though he lost his memories and the only way for him to get them back was to fight him. We fought and I lost, after that I ran away." Kasumi finished her story.

"I bet it must've been tough on you not seeing your family again and wanted dead by your own clan." Shadow said, feeling sad for Kasumi.

"It hurts me that my clan would turn against me because of the ninja code, but I don't hold it against them for they're trying to follow the rules as shinobis. I continue on living my life the best I could while trying to find Donovan and end Alpha-152 once and for all." Kasumi determined crushing the empty water bottle.

Shadow can now understand more about Kasumi as she told him her life story of being a runaway ninja and wanting to stop an evil man from taking over the world, it's also sad that Kasumi has no one to turn to kinda like how he doesn't have his family anymore and no memory of his former life too. However, when he's with Kasumi it's like his soul is at ease and his heart beating a little faster than normal almost feeling a strange connection to her.

"_Shadow, Kasumi, would you two please come to my office." _Helen asked over the speakers.

"Let's go see what she wants." Shadow said and the two leave the training room.

**(Helen's Office)**

"This was taken by one of our spies in New York." Helen showed them a picture of a business-looking man talking to another man.

The man has tawny skin and is of slightly above average height. He is notably muscular, having defined abs and pectorals. He has sharp facial features, brown eyes, light stubble and bears some scars on both his body and face. He wears his brown hair in a faux hawk type hairstyle and has a piercing on his right ear. He wears a pair of ripped jeans with a yellow graphic t-shirt that reads "GOT GUTS", over which he wears an open red leather jacket. He completes his look with a pair of black and dark green sneakers, white hand wraps and a chain accessory on the right side of his jeans.

"Who's that?" Shadow asked.

"His name is Diego. He's an American street fighter and he fights for money to provide for his ill mother." Helen answered.

"He was spoken by one of Donovan's men, probably trying to recruit him." Helen said.

"They're probably using his mother to get him to do whatever they say if he doesn't want anything bad happen to her." Shadow guessed.

"My thoughts exactly. I want you to go to New York and find out if Diego has accepted their deal or not, hopefully he as not." Helen ordered.

"You want to send him alone this time?" Kasumi asked, a little worry for Shadow to be on his own.

"I'm sure he'll be fine; he did managed to beat Christie during their encounter last time, and I believe he should see more of the world a little." Helen stated.

Shadow thought about that white-haired woman, Christie as it's been one month since he met that woman working for MIST and got away, he has the weirdest feeling that she may have found something she was looking for and knowing the beautiful fighter, they'll surely meet again.

"(Wait, why did I think she was beautiful?)" Shadow thought confused.

"Make sure to contact us if you found any valuable information from Diego when you meet him." Helen said.

"Alright, I'll leave right now." Shadow nodded before turning around and walking toward the door.

"Be careful, Shadow." Kasumi called out. Shadow gave her a thumb up without looking back.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your love will be back in one piece." Helen teased.

"M-Miss Helen!" Kasumi blushed.

**(New York)**

"Okay, so this Diego guy should be around here somewhere." Shadow said looking around seeing he's at the street where Diego usually hangs out.

He turns to his right at a corner and suddenly got bump by someone who was running.

"Oh, sorry about that." A girl apologized.

"It's fine, I should've got out of the way." Shadow said, looking at the girl.

She a young Spanish woman with slightly freckled pale skin and amber eyes. Her hair has been cut into a spiky crop which just reaches her shoulders. The color is a subtle mix of dark red and black; most likely dyed due to having medium dark eyebrows. Her red appears to be "pop-ish," and flashy, due to the neon color. She wears a red sports bra with "VICTORIA" (Spanish for "victory") on the front, black shorts with a bee logo and "The Sweetest Sting" on the left leg, foot grips, and a pair of MMA gloves. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Hmm, are you new around here?" The brawler girl asked.

"I am, my name is Shadow." Shadow introduced himself.

"I'm Milia, I'm training to become a strong MMA fighter." Milia said.

"I can tell. Do you know a guy named Diego; I'm looking for him?" Shadow asked.

"Diego, yeah I know him, you could say almost the whole city knows him as the street fighting hero." Milia mentioned.

"Do you know where he lives?" Shadow asked again.

"Yeah, and I know where he usually hangs out right now. You looking to fight him?" Milia asked curious.

"Not exactly, I was told he was with a businessman before and I wanted to warm him." Shadow explained.

"Oh, I see. Follow me, just try not to anger the guy." Milia warned as she led Shadow to where Diego is.

A minute later, Milia and Shadow walk through an alleyway and look behind a wired fence as is the very man Shadow has been sent to meet taking a nap on a broken-down car.

"That's him, Diego the Raging Brawler of New York." Milia pointed out.

"Thank you, Milia." Shadow thanked before he jumps over the fence and land right in front of Diego which the landing woke him up.

"(Whoa! How did he jump so high?)" Milia thought asked.

"Huh, who the fuck are you?" Diego demanded for he did not want to be woken up from his nap.

"My name is Shadow, I come to ask you about the man you were talking with. Was he with a group called MIST?" Shadow asked.

"MIST? Oh yeah, the guy mentioned something like that, said he wanted to hire me as an enforcer or something." Diego remembered.

"I should warn you those men from MIST are NOT to be trusted, they'll use others for their own personal gain and make you their puppet." Shadow warned.

"Whatever, I already said no to the guy and gave him a knuckle sandwich too." Diego pounded his fist to his palm.

"Don't be a fool. Those guys are dangerous, they'll do whatever it takes to get what they want including using your mother as their hostage." Shadow stated.

"If they even try touching my mom, I'll put them in a coma!" Diego threatened.

"(Hmm, I'll need to see if this guy can defend himself.)" Shadow thought.

"I'm not sure if you can protect your mother, being so weak. I bet she feels ashame having a weak son." Shadow mocked.

"Bastard?! Nobody talks about my mom like that!" Diego sprinted with a straight punch to Shadow's face, but he remains firm on his ground.

"You call that a punch, no wonder your mother is sick. I think she's better off dead for holding you back!" Shadow punched Diego away crashing on the car.

"Alright, now you've really done it!" Diego angered.

Diego and Shadow started throwing strong punches at each other without even blocking them as they want to feel the power in their fists while Milia watches this in both amazement and worry for the two. Shadow seem to have the upper hand with having more strength in his arms consider he has super strength though he's surprise that Diego is able to tank all of Shadow's punches and give just as much despite taking more damage than Shadow, the punches gets more brutal with each strike and little blood from their faces splat on the ground around them.

Shadow caught both Diego's fists and landed a powerful headbutt that force the American street fighter to stumble back then he fell on his knee.

"Is that all you got; I was hoping more from the strongest fighter in New York." Shadow disappointed as he wipes the blood off his mouth.

"Wow, I never seen anyone take on Diego like that. Shadow sure is one strong fighter." Milia amazed of Shadow's strength and blushing a bit

"Well, guess I'll be taking my leave." Shadow said, thinking he seen enough of Diego's strength and about to walk away.

"…I'm not done." Diego muttered.

"Hmm?" Shadow turned around seeing Diego slowly getting back up.

"I'm… not… DONE!" Diego shouted in rage.

"What?" Shadow shocked and suddenly got punched back several feet by Diego.

"Okay, maybe there's more to you than I thought." Shadow smirked.

Shadow charge as he and Diego ready their fists for another clash of power.

**(With Three Hours and Three Minutes Later)**

"Oh man, this is really intense!" Milia excited as she watches the fight between two men.

Shadow and Diego both look like they're about to collapse from exhaustion at any second now with the bruises on their bodies and all, they charge at each other one last time throwing their fists into the faces then they fall on their backs panting.

"Dude… I can't move." Diego said.

"My body hurts so much; I'll have to call Helen to pick me up." Shadow panted.

"Sorry that I made fun of your mom, I was trying to make you come at him full power to see if you can handle yourself. You've definitely proven yourself to be strong and kind-hearted too." Shadow explained his reason.

"You could've just told me you wanted to fight. You certainly gave me more than I hope for." Diego smiled.

"You know, when our fists connected, it felt like we became friends." Shadow stated.

"Friends, huh? Yeah, I'd like that." Diego nodded.

"Wow, you guys were amazing! That makes want to train extra harder so I can fight one of you two!" Milia excited.

Shadow and Diego share a laughing moment before Milia helped them up and took them to the diner she works as her part-time job offering them some ice for their bruises.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Shadow has certainly made two new friends in one day and got to see how strong Diego is in a fight, especially when he goes full-on rage and it would seem Milia may have started a little crush on Shadow too. He also got to learn about Kasumi's past and hope to help her get through the tough times and probably more than just support her.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**On the Hunt for a Ninja Clone**

Shadow is seen walking through the hallway heading to Helena's office to ask her about getting a new punching bag that he just destroyed in the training room, again, making it the eighth punching bag destroyed this month. He has been training for the past two months and four days since his fight with Diego in New York and couldn't shake the exciting feeling when their fists clashed into each other, Shadow started to understand of what is like to face strong fighters and wanting to fight them to become stronger himself as he started training to surpass his limits. However, it has not been easy to keep up with his training as he continues to break some of the training equipment like the punching bag, hoping she could get someone to make a stronger one.

As he arrives at the door, he notices someone he never seen before walking up to the office door with a look on his face that he has some serious business with Helen.

The man is tall with a wide, muscular build, a slightly tanned complexion, dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a square-shaped face with a strong jawline. He also bears a thin scar that runs over his face from above the left eyebrow to the right cheek. He wears a polo shirt with a pair of black jeans, formal shoes, and leather gloves.

"Hmm, I was not aware that Helena has brought in another child intern to work for her." The man said, glaring at Shadow.

"Let just say I'm more special than you think. You hear to see Miss Helen?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, I have some news about an incident that happened to me a few days ago." The man answered honestly.

Shadow can tell this man is strong and seem to be a good friend to Helen if he has not spoken softly at her name.

"Very well, I'll wait outside." Shadow said as he leans on the frame of the door.

"You sure you do not want to go in as well?" The man asked.

"What I wanted to talk to her about wasn't really important, just needed a new punching bag for the training room." Shadow explained.

"I see. My name is Bayman, by the way." Bayman revealed his name.

"Shadow." Shadow shared his name too.

Bayman walks through the door and close it behind him as Shadow just stands next to the door hoping their talk won't take too long though he gets a feeling whatever they're about to talk about is important and maybe dangerous.

"Shadow." Kasumi said getting his attention as she walks up to him.

"Hey Kasumi, Helena is talking with this Bayman guy right now." Shadow informed.

"He's a good friend of Miss Helen, he comes here whenever some big happened, and he may know about Alpha's whereabouts too." Kasumi suspected.

"You think so?" Shadow asked.

"Let's go in." Kasumi grabbed Shadow's hand pulling him closer to her.

"Hey, wait!" Shadow got ninja teleported with Kasumi as they are now inside Helena's office hiding behind a pillar with his back against the wall.

"Now, stay quiet and let's listen." Kasumi whispered softly as her leans forward, unintentionally pressing her breasts against his chest.

Shadow was blushing like crazy, but he quickly calms his mind down and stand completely still as he also begun to listen in on Helen and Bayman's conversation. Then his unknowingly move his hands on Kasumi's butt almost making her yelp but kept herself quiet though her cheeks blush a little.

"A few days ago, me and my men were out on a mission in the Middle East. Nothing serious along the way until… we were attacked." Bayman explained as he touches his scar with the memories of that day is still clear to him.

**(Flashback, Few Days Ago)**

_Bayman and his team are walking through an old neighborhood getting to the rendezvous point for the job they were hired to do, they heard a noise pointing their guns at a building and looking up seeing it was only a young boy probably playing "I spy" or something as he got scared an ran anyway._

_The team laughs a little as there was nothing to worry about, but then suddenly an unknown figure came at Bayman and his team moving superhuman speed that they couldn't point their guns at the figure in time and got killed though Bayman survives with the scar on his face._

_Bayman only got a glance of the attacker wearing a cloak covering the whole body and saw him wielding a katana in his or her hand before suddenly vanish in an instant right before his eyes._

**(Flashback End)**

"And that's how it happened." Bayman finished his story.

"That is concerning, but no such report has reached me yet." Helena proclaimed.

"Hmph, like hell it hasn't." Bayman scuffed.

"It's not something any normal person could pull off… he had to be involved with DOA—" Bayman's sentence was cut off when Helen just glares at him, knowing he also said something he might regret.

"(Sounds like this attack has superspeed like me and Kasumi and might be a ninja when he mentioned the katana.)" Shadow thought and felt Kasumi's hand gripping on his chest like she is mad about something.

"(I wonder… could this attack be Kasumi's clone, Alpha?)" Shadow thought asked curious.

"Well, at least you came back, we're all very grateful about that." Helen said as she gets up from her chair and walk around a little.

"In any case, DOATEC has no involvement. At least not yet, do you understand or were you hoping for something else?" Helen asked the solider man.

"So, you're saying that whatever the people who have left DOATEC do their own is none of your concern, is that right?" Bayman asked, but Helen remain silent as she sits on the couch-chair.

"Whatever. By the way, is that girl your messenger now?" Bayman asked. Helen knows he is talking about Kasumi and look back at him.

"Oh yes, I also met that Shadow boy before I entered your office. What is his story to be involve with you?" Bayman asked.

"Shadow, he was part of an experiment funded by Donovan and even lost his memories of his former life. Now, he is here to fight against MIST and put a stop to them once and for all. That is all you need to know." Helena said firmly.

"…Very well." Bayman simply said and walk out of the office.

Right after the door shut, Kasumi and Shadow out of their hiding place.

"I expected Kasumi to be eavesdropping, but not you, Shadow." Helena said.

"Kasumi just dragged me along." Shadow shrugged.

"Helena, please tell me if you know where Alpha is. My clone." Kasumi asked concern.

"I'm sorry, I honestly do not know." Helena said, shook her head.

"This Alpha clone sure is causing problems to others." Shadow commented.

"Yes. Alpha-152 was DOATEC's ultimate combat lifeform, we thought she was one of a kind until Kasumi found you in that lab, discovering you were actually the first ultimate lifeform." Helena explained to Shadow and look to Kasumi.

"Do not worry, she will be found. I promise, Kasumi." Helena determined to uphold her promise.

"Kasumi, I know you want to put an end to this whatever project MIST is doing before it could be finish, but you can't keep stressing yourself about this. You need to rest your body and mind." Shadow advised to the ninja girl.

"Shadow is right, dear, we still have some time before we reach the dock. Try to get some sleep." Helena agreed.

"Okay, you win, Shadow. I promise to rest myself properly, so I don't overwork myself." Kasumi nodded making Shadow smile.

"Oh, and Shadow, do try to behave yourself as well. We'll be having a special visit soon." Helena teased a little.

"And who would that be?" Shadow asked curious to know many "special" people does Helena know in the world.

"You'll find out when you meet him, let just say he is someone Kasumi knows very well." Helena hinted.

**(Later)**

Out in the middle and above the ocean, Zack is flying a helicopter heading toward Helena's yacht with two people inside with him.

"Sooo, it's been a while, hasn't it, bro?" Zack asked the young man.

He is Hayate, the eighteenth master of the Mugen Tenshin clan. He a young, muscular man with light brown eyes and light brown hair that long as his jawline. He wears a black shinobi shōzoku with a pair of boots that have studs on the soles, a set of grey-and-brown armor with the crest of the Mugen Tenshin clan on the backplate, and a metal headband. He also has the Jinran-Maru and a wakizashi, both of which are secured to the back of his body.

"What does Helena want with me?" Hayate asked.

"No idea, maybe she's trying to set you up with someone." Zack joked though this made Hayate a little confuse of what he meant.

"Aw, don't worry about it. I'm sure she's done with all her experiment." Zack assured.

Hayate notice a couple of pictures of Helena taped to the helicopter window with some red hearts from a marker on them.

"Can you believe it's already been two years? It was nuts, the mighty ninja assault on DOATEC Headquaters, the raging gun battle, the 3,000-foot-high Tri-Tower going up in flames?!" Zack recalled the event like it was only yesterday, remembering all the danger and excitement back then.

"DOATEC…" Hayate said the company name, remembering all the bad things they did to him and being a lab rat.

"Yeah, now that Helena has taken the place over, it's back in business. You know, I've actually been doing some work for them, and they're really turned over a new leaf." Zack informed of the good DOATEC is doing and spotted the yacht.

"Oh, we're here!" Zack announced as he lands the helicopter on the deck of the ship.

Soon, Hayate make his way to Helena's office as he enters and became a little surprise to see Kasumi in here as well staring out at the window. Kasumi soon turns around seeing Hayate for the first time in two years since that fateful battle.

"Kasumi, is that your brother?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, that's him. This is Hayate. Hayate, this is Shadow." Kasumi introduced the two to each other.

"Nice to meet you." Shadow said.

"You… you look you've been through some suffering." Hayate stated as he looks into Shadow's eyes.

"I guess you could say that. I used to be a living science project for MIST to make me into a dangerous living cure." Shadow mentioned.

"Living cure?" Hayate asked.

"That is a story for another time." Helena decided to change the subject.

"It's certainly been a while. What an honor this is to have the 18th Master of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. Apologies for troubling you." Helena apologized for calling him to come over here on such short notice.

"You called him here because of Alpha-152, is that right?" Shadow guessed shocking Kasumi a bit.

"Sharp mind, the whereabouts of Alpha-152 are still unknown, it's quite dangerous for Kasumi to be on her own." Helena answered.

"Kasumi, this concerns our whole clan. You shouldn't bear this burden alone." Hayate stated that MIST have made the clan involve in this more than she realizes.

"No, brother… this is my fight and no one else's! The only one I will allow to help me with this is Shadow since he promised to help me destroy my clone and put an end to MIST once and for all!" Kasumi snapped and ran off leaving Shadow with the two.

"Sorry about that, she's been really serious about finding her clone… unless there's something odd about her you want to tell me." Shadow figured.

"What makes think you I would know something?" Hayate asked.

"I never told her this, but I have this ability to sense other's asura, their lifeforce, and whenever I sense Kasumi's, I feel she is… different than a normal human. Almost as if she's not entirely human herself." Shadow revealed a secret he has been keeping from Kasumi.

"Is that so, then should we be concern?" Helena asked.

"Well, her behavior does seem a little out of the ordinary. Despite being a rogue ninja and hunted down by the clan, she still respects the Mugen Tenshin way and would've accepted our help nonetheless." Hayate informed.

"I'm really worry about her, going down this path to find what is she looking for maybe more troubling than she realizes." Shadow worried.

"My, my, if I didn't know any better, I say you're in love with Kasumi." Helena teased.

"Wh-What the fuck are you talking about?! I'm just worry about her, that's all!" Shadow protested as his face blushes a bit.

"(Hmm, I think Kasumi may or will find herself a soulmate.)" Hayate thought chuckled.

"Shadow, you will go with Kasumi for a few days then you will receive a messenger hawk that will come from Ryu Hayabusa, Master Hayabusa Ninja Clan." Hayate informed.

"Ryu Hayabusa?" Shadow wondered what kind of man this Ryu guy is.

"Ryu is the master of ninjutsu much like Hayata and Kasumi, but he is the strongest ninja in the world. And he has tangle with the forces of the supernatural before, perhaps he could even help you with your powers." Helena explained.

"Alright, I'll wait for the messenger hawk. Until then, I will NOT be leaving Kasumi's side as we go hunt down Alpha-152." Shadow said before walking out of the office.

"That Shadow, he sure is a unique guy." Hayate commented.

"Indeed, he is, his dark past and his good heart makes want to fall for him." Helena blurted out, earning a questionable look from Hayate.

**(Deck)**

Shadow ran to the front deck seeing Kasumi just jump off the yacht heading down to the dock, but he stops himself from jumping off the boat as he senses a presence.

"You can come out now, I know you were listening in on our conversation." Shadow called out to the person in hiding.

"I was wondering when you were gonna ask for me." A girl's voice said as she comes out of the shadow.

She's of petite height, with a slender and athletic frame with light red eyes and straight purple hair, which is cut to the nape of her neck, with a front fringe, and is tied back with her favorite dark-purple bandana. She wears a black tunic with the crest of the Hajinmon sect, black-and-grey bodysuit, matching sleeves and tights, armored tabi-style shoes, and a set of black armor. She also has a pair of kunai, which are kept in scabbards that are secured to the back of her waist. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"I take it you're Kasumi's little sister, Ayane?" Shadow guessed.

"I am, guess Kasumi must've talked about me a lot." Ayane nodded.

"Spoken highly of you, even though you have tried to kill her in cold-blood, she still loves you to the end." Shadow mentioned.

"I feel the same way, but I still have to follow the clan's law even though I wish I could change it." Ayane admitted, which surprise to her as she never speaks of her feelings out loud most of the time.

"I'm sure that change will come. Now, I have to go follow Kasumi before she hurts herself, you're going to follow us, aren't you?" Shadow asked.

"If Hayate gives me the order." Ayane said with a little smirk.

"Then we'll see each other soon." Shadow smirked back before chasing after Kasumi.

"Damn, I can't believe I'm saying this but… that guy is dangerously handsome." Ayane muttered to herself.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Now we have begun the Dead or Alive 5 arc, Shadow has met both Hayate and Ayane, and he is also starting to suspect that something is up with Kasumi as he will soon get the answer to the odd question about her from another ninja master as he will also get to explore more of the world. And hope you guys saw the hint about Shadow's soon-to-be lovers.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
